<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juliet Is Just Confused by TheWolfFearsHer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082859">Juliet Is Just Confused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer'>TheWolfFearsHer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discussion Of Murder, Juliet O'Hara is oblivious, M/M, POV Outsider, false homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She noticed the ring on his finger and had asked about it only to get shut down the second the word ‘wife’ slipped out of her mouth. She had once seen a letter sprawled on top of his desk and she only got a glimpse of it before Lassiter slammed a Case File on top of it. H&amp;K’s -S was sprawled at the bottom of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juliet Is Just Confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a very short story that has been sitting in my library forever so I figured I'd grace you with its presence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet O’Hara was new, she had no idea how the Santa Barbara Police Department worked, she had no idea how the people there worked. It seemed that they weren’t really into the whole being friends with your coworker thing, especially her Partner Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. She has been trying for weeks to get him to open up to her and all she has learned so far is that his desk is very organized and that he’s allergic to mint. She noticed the ring on his finger and had asked about it only to get shut down the second the word ‘wife’ slipped out of her mouth. She had once seen a letter sprawled on top of his desk and she only got a glimpse of it before Lassiter slammed a Case File on top of it. H&amp;K’s -S was sprawled at the bottom of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O’Hara, there’s a Burton Guster in interrogation room 2.” Before Juliet even got out of her seat Lassiter was charging towards the Interrogation Room with a shout of, “Did you say Burton Guster?!” Juliet ran after Lassiter since she was the one suppose to be Interrogating the Suspect in the first place. When she arrived the suspect was facing towards the two-way mirror crying out accusations of Police Brutality and Racism. Juliet noticed that Lassiter wasn’t anywhere in sight only to hear the Chief yell after him, “Detective!” and for him to storm pass her into the Interrogation Room. She watched through the glass, unsure of what to do. “Lassie!” The suspect smiled, “Great, am I free to go?” The suspect stood up. “Sit down Guster.” The suspect sighed and sat back down. Did Lassiter know the Suspect? “It says in the report that you were breaking into an apartment?” “Yes!” The suspect yelled and Juliet was ready to go and take him to the cell, before he said, “My own! Shawn locked my keys inside, again! He thought it would be funny for me to be late for my job again! Well, look where it got me now!” Lassiter nodded, “Alright, Gus, but it’s your word against The Officer that arrested you.” Lassiter did know the suspect. “It was that Racist Officer Dobson!” The suspect huffed out in annoyance, “He doesn’t even care that I have no prior or that I’m a Pharmaceutical Rep!” Lassiter became visibly annoyed, “Dobson arrested you?” The suspect nodded. “You’re free to go.” The suspect nodded vigorously and ran out the door. Lassiter followed him at a more leisure pace. Juliet was beyond angry, “That was my suspect!” She found herself yelling. “Please, like Guster could even kill a fly let alone break into someone’s house.” Lassiter brushed her off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juliet was pissed off at Lassiter, she thought he was a total hypocrite. There was no reason he should’ve handled the suspect like that, she couldn’t believe her partner was homophobic! She refused to cooperate with him, she wasn’t going to work with another homophobic cop, he probably even thought women were made for men. Lassiter suddenly disgusted her. Lassiter pulled her aside, “Okay, what is your deal, O’Hara?!” He barked at her, hand still on her arm. “You shouldn’t have treated Mr. Lolen like that.” “Like what? Like the filthy man he is?” “Ugh!” Juliet threw her hands in the air, “I refuse to work with a homophobic bigot like you!” Lassiter pauses at looks at her confused, “What are you talking about O’Hara?” “Gay men aren’t filthy or wrong or,” “Juliet, I’m not homophobic.” “whatever messed up ideology you have of them.” “I was referring to the fact that he killed young men.” “And I thought you were different Carlton, I thought maybe being in California,” Lassiter grabbed both of her arms, “I’m gay.” “things would be dif- wait, what?”  “I’m gay, O’Hara, I’m married to a man.” “Don’t lie just to get out of this.” She said accusingly. Lassiter sighed and pulled out his phone, he showed her his wedding pictures. “This is Shawn Spencer, my husband and his best friend Burton Guster."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come join me on <a href="https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>